


Kringle

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [23]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Reader-Insert, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: Pretzels versus chocolate chip cookies.
Relationships: Denmark (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: First Blush [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500
Kudos: 6





	Kringle

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> Mathias Køhler - Denmark's fanon human name

(F/n) sipped her steaming cup of hot chocolate carefully. In front of her, her boyfriend and best friend Mathias lay sprawled on the carpet-covered floor. A throw pillow supported his head as he held the TV remote in his hand and flipped through several channels. He finally settled upon one of his favourite channels as he munched on a pretzel.

(F/n) put down her cup gently on the wooden coaster on the side table.

"Mathias, I miss the sun," she said. His blue eyes never left the TV screen as he replied. "Go out then, maybe you'll find it hiding behind those thick clouds."

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and nudged him lightly in the ribs with a sock-covered foot as she tucked her feet under her to cross her legs on the sofa.

"You think you're _so_ funny."

His smirk did not fail to catch her eye. "I know I am, babe." She scoffed.

"Why don't you choke on your pretzel then? Maybe I'd laugh at that, Funny Man."

He only gave a shrug to her irritability and continued watching his show. (F/n) went back to sipping her hot chocolate before the oven timer went off.

"They're ready!" She exclaimed excitedly, hurriedly scampering off to the kitchen. Mathias had rolled to the side just in time for her foot to land a hair away from his face in her haste to run to the kitchen but his bewildered cry went unnoticed by his girlfriend.

The mouthwatering aroma of freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies soon filled the room and Mathias saw the inferiority of his lone pretzel to (F/n)'s baked treats. He finally got to his feet and walked over to the kitchen.

She was arranging them neatly onto a platter and stealing a bite every now and then. He placed a gentle hand on her waist as he stood at her side and nuzzled his nose into her cheek. (F/n) giggled at their contrasting temperatures—his cold nose against her warm cheek—before quickly stealing a kiss from his lips.

He froze for a second before continuing to nuzzle against her, pleading for another kiss. Instead of her lips, he almost choked as she shoved a cookie into his mouth. A freshly-baked gooey chocolate chip cookie. He jumped away as he pulled out the cookie from his half-scalded tongue. (F/n) turned back to him in surprise before both guilt and amusement washed over her.

"Oh my! I didn't mean that I'm sorry!" She tried approaching him with her arms held out cautiously as if expecting him to lash out at her. An adorable pout pulled at her boyfriend's lips and he placed the cookie on a small plate. In his other hand, which he extended towards her in an accusing motion, he held his half-eaten pretzel.

"Ouch."

A pregnant pause fell on them both. (F/n) stood her ground, unblinking, even though she was bewildered. A few solid seconds ticked by before the pair finally burst into fits of giggles, collapsing against each other and slapping one another's shoulder or hip in their haze of exhilaration.

"You're so weird!" (F/n) exclaimed as she cupped his face in her hands, her eyes twinkling with an uninhibited fondness for the man in front of her.

"You're one to talk," he quipped back, grinning from ear to ear as he pulled her close with a strong arm around her waist.

She was on her toes and leaning in when he took the perfect opportunity to press his pretzel against her awaiting lips. She looked at him in disbelief before jumping into his arms, literally. With her legs locked firmly behind his torso, the Dane had no other choice but to hold her from falling off him. In the quick motion that had happened, he had lost hold of his pretzel and it had ended up in-between (F/n)'s teeth. As he leaned forward to grab a bite of it, she had pulled the rest of the treat into her mouth and was munching away.

A grumbling emitted from his throat and he whined at the loss of his crisp biscuit. He let his head lay on her bosom as he took calculated steps backwards until he was leaning against the countertop and sulked childishly.

Celebrating in her victory, (F/n) ran her fingers through his wild blond hair and tugged lightly to focus his attention on her. She was grinning triumphantly at him while he only pouted back at her. Her smug grin morphed slowly into an affectionate smile. She leaned forward and watched as Mathias' eyelids fluttered shut the closer she got to him. She pressed a soft, lingering kiss on his forehead and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs.

" _Jeg elsker dig_." **I love you** she murmured tenderly against his skin before pulling away. His eyes remained shut as a pleasant smile fell on his lips.

"I know," he replied. (F/n) immediately pulled away looking scandalized.

" _Excuse me?_ " She questioned haughtily. His amused smirk was all the answers she needed to realize that he was pulling her leg again, trying to unravel her kempt nature, and ruffle her feathers. Fortunately for him, she was still in a good mood.

"You are supposed to say you love me too, _allerkæreste_. What kind of person replies with 'I know' to a confession of love? Do you know how that makes me feel? It makes me feel hurt, Mathias. I am emotionally hurt. When I say 'I love you,' I expect to hear it back!" **dearest** He remained amused and delighted as she continued to humor him. She was adorable when she would start rambling. He loved hearing her talk, and _with such emotion_. It was priceless to hear her fuss over such a trivial thing. He only held her close as she ranted.

As she huffed and puffed for air after having finished, her cheeks pink, she gave him a barely-threatening glare. "I'm going to count to three and if you don't tell me you love me, I'm going to sulk."

"Oh, are you now, _min smukke_?" **my beauty** He immediately quipped.

" _En._ " **One** She started.

" _To_." **Two** His lips remained sealed. She let two seconds pass.

" _Tr_ \--"

" _Jeg elsker dig_."

A grin erupted from (F/n)'s features and Mathias happily mirrored her expression, tightening his hold on her. She leaned down and finally gave him what he had been wordlessly asking for. As she kissed him she brought her legs down from having wound them around his waist. He gently set her feet down on the ground but wasted no time to capture her lips in a feverish kiss once more, throwing off her balance but keeping her securely in his arms.

The cookies weren't the only ones warm in that briskly cold night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in Wattpad on May 24, 2019.


End file.
